


The Last Temptation of the Waffles

by Fyre



Category: Scrubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think you've got everything figured out, you wake up in bed with a guy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Temptation of the Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> As one Nick-lover to another, I saw this on the treats list and had to grab it :) It's my first attempt at writing JD POV, so I hope you like :) (also, it didn't come out quite as planned or requested, but I hope that's all right. Muses are tricky things)
> 
> Written for thefourthvine

 

 

Just when you think you've got everything figured out, you wake up in bed with a guy!

Okay, JD, it's not like you haven't slept with a guy, but sleeping with and sleeping with are totally different things! Damn you, appletinis! You and your tangy, sparkly goodness! And you too, peartini! Don't think I'm letting you get away with...

"Uh. Hi."

Uh, hi? Is that all you can say, Mister let's-meet-up-for-drinks-and-talk-about-life-and-get-me-so-drunk-I-do-bedtime-games?

"Uh hi?" My God, I'm so lame!

"So..." My god, is he actually blushing! Am I actually blushing? No! I'm not blushing, because we're men, no matter what Cox says, and if he ever found out about this I would never ever hear the end of the girlie names. I think it's C-day. Cecilia? Cathy? Focus, JD! Focus! "Um."

"Yeah."

The bed's springy. And soft. So soft! Like lying on a cloud! I should probably get up, find my pants and go. "I should go." Yeah. Use the words. Get motivated, JD! Up and out! Be a man!

"You want waffles?"

Did he just say waffles? 

"I've got chocolate syrup too." He's smiling like he's not holding out the evil fruit from the tree of chocolatey-goodness! "Always liked making breakfast for more than just myself."

"I prefer maple syrup." Okay, lying is bad.

"I have that too."

Damn you, world!

"Sure." 

Weak. Weak like a chocolate-and-syrup-loving weak thing!

He heads for the kitchen, still all naked and stuff! Why am I staring? I shouldn't be staring! It's not like I haven't seen a guy all naked before. I'm a doctor, damnit! I've seen lots of naked people. Yeah, usually older and saggy and gross and not as firm and perky as Elliot from the back.

Damn it!

I pull a pillow over my head to hide.

My phone starts ringing minutes later.

Of course, Turk noticed my bed was empty. Just what I need. Morning phonecall and him yelling "playa!". Totally not cool! Except that it is. Sort of. I got some. I don't need to say it was Nick, who I can hear making me waffles. 

Pants recovery is something. 

Gotta say Nick's place is great. He's all smiles, just like he always was, and he tells me to sit down as he pours waffle mix into the iron.

"So."

He laughs. "You said that already."

"I feel it's important to emphasise the important things," I mumble.

He looks over. "First time with a guy, huh?"

"No!" Huh. Same question I get from the girls. Except with, you know, girls and not guys. "I've been with lots of guys! I even live with one!"

Nick smiles again, quiet, and he knows. "JD, you're not gay," he says.

"No!" I hesitate. "I'm not! But that doesn't mean you should ask stuff like that."

He tips a waffle onto a plate and holds it out to me. "If it helps, you were very good," he says, eyes dancing. "I couldn't tell."

It's weird, but it helps. "So why'd'you ask?" I ask, pouring syrup over the waffle, which smells so goo-ood!

"You seemed kind of jumpy," he replies with a shrug, sitting down at the table. "Don't worry. I won't go and tell all your doctor friends, and it's not exactly something we discuss around the table at the Kindergarten."

I almost don't notice what he's saying. Maybe he should be a waffle chef or something with baking, because oh my god. It's like letting little bits of heaven just melt on my tongue. I guess I must have made a sound or something and he's smiling again.

I remember I missed his smile after he left.

Yeah, he was my nemesis for a while, stealing all the attention and glory, but he was a nice guy and there weren't enough of them in the hospital. And now, he was working in a Kindergarten all day, playing with tiny people and making fingerpaintings and waffles and I can't believe how jealous I am of a bunch of children.

Suddenly, I'm glad he offered waffles before I could leave. Waffles are good brain food, even if all the diet programmes say they aren't. I poke a piece into a puddle of chocolate syrup and draw swirls on the plate.

"So, you work with kids?"

He smiles, half a smile. "It's like being a doctor," he says. "But without the sickness and dying." His eyes meet mine again, and we remember the day he left. How could we not? "At least, unless Jimmy Lipschitz gets into the play garden and eats worms again."

"Kids still do that?"

Nick laughs aloud. "I think we're programmed to," he says. "It's like every mom in the world knows how much it embarrasses their kids to have their faces cleaned with spit on a tissue, but they still do it."

I'd forgotten how easily he can make me laugh. I'm laughing before I even realise, and it's making him smile that little happy smile. God, I missed having him around. Yeah, I have Turk, but sometimes, you've got to have someone who can make real waffles. Not that it's the only reason to have him around, but stuff like Turk and the TV nights aren't the same as chocolate-syrup covered moments of deliciousness!

"JD, if I say something sappy, you promise you won't run for the hills?" He looks down at his own plate and untouched waffles. "I mean, I still have enough for three more waffles, and it would be a shame to waste them."

I guess I know what's coming and look down at my waffles too. So there are more, huh? "I can't leave those waffles to suffer, all liquidy in a jug," I say.

He laughs quietly. "You always care so much for the suffering of wafflemix?"

"I feel waffles deserve to be treated fairly like any other cake-based mixture," I reply virtuously, even if my belly is all clenched. If he asks me to marry him, it's going to be a tough call between waffles and the door.

He smiles again. "So, I had a great time last night."

I'm kinda surprised when I hear myself say, "Yeah, me too." I mean, it's not like it's a lie, but I didn't think I'd be able to say it so easily. Even if I can't remember what exactly went on between Appletini number ten and waking up this morning.

After all, Nick isn't the kind of guy to take advantage, and it's not like I didn't have dreams about stuff with... well, he's never going to find out why I chose Chocolate Bear for him. And I'm not gay. Definitely not gay. Give me breasts and I'm happy. Well, not me, but breasts on someone else and legs and arms and ideally, a face...

"I don't want to use waffles as leverage," Nick says, watching me, "but I'd like to do this again some time." He pauses. "Oh, screw it. I'll use waffles as leverage. If we do this again, I'll make them with cinnamon and cream."

My fork hits the plate. Oh God.

He picks at the nail of one finger with another. "Too fast, huh?"

"Cinnamon?"

"Or chocolate chips?"

I'm drooling, I know it. "You're evil!" I manage to get out between drips.

He laughs. "So that's a yes?"

Even if waffles hadn't come into it, I missed him. I miss him. He's a good guy, a nice guy, and he hasn't made me feel weird about doing stuff with a guy for the first time. He even rewarded me with sweet and sticky stuff! It's like he's the ideal guy! I try to imagine him with breasts to make the world perfect, but it doesn't work. When I imagine him, all I see is him.

"Okay," I agree. "It's a yes."

 


End file.
